Souvenir
by bhernandez02897
Summary: Emily Prentiss is back at the BAU after leaving. She is also pregnant. Will Hotch be able to help her in her time of need? E/H
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so this is my first Criminal Minds Fan Fiction! I would greatly appreciate it if you would review! Please enjoy!  
**_  
Chapter one: Help

Not long after returning to the BAU, Emily Prentiss stood looking down at a positive pregnancy test.

_'This just can't be.'_ Emily told herself.  
There was no way that it was anybody's child other than his. She counted the weeks again, just to be sure, but it still added up the same. Emily left the bathroom nearly in tears, something that she just never did.

"Hey Emily how are- Emily what's wrong?" Dr. Spencer Reid asked as he could see the tears threatening to spill out of Emily's eyes.

Spencer and Emily had deep conversations before, but this was something that she needed to talk to J.J. about.

"Just having a rough day Spencer. Do you know where J.J. is?" Emily asked, trying her best to keep her voice from breaking.

Spencer notices this, but decides to ignore it, knowing that she wouldn't tell him anyways. "Yeah she was just getting some coffee. Emily are you sure that you are okay? You look kind of pale." Reid pointed out.

Emily nodded and smiled, not wanting to worry Spencer. _'Probably pale from throwing up breakfast. And lunch. And everything else I have eaten in the past few days.' _Prentiss thought.

Soon J.J. was in her sight, giving her a strange look.

"Are you okay Em? You don't look so good." J.J. asks as she too notices how pale Emily is.

"So I've been told. Do you have a second to talk in private? I really need someone to talk to." Emily practically begs.

J.J. nodded and went to her office. "Alright Em, what's up? J.J. ask.

Emily bites on her nails a little bit, a habit she has had ever since she was a little girl.

"J.J., I'm pregnant." Says Prentiss as a tear finally falls as she says the 'P' word.

"I'm taking that this is a bad thing. What's so bad about it?" J.J. again asks Emily.

"Ian Doyle is the father." Emily dropped the bombshell, almost causing J.J. to spit out her coffee.

"Your almost killer raped you!" J.J. ask in disbelief.

"Not exactly. He more threatened to kill the team if we didn't.. You know."

"Emily it's the same thing!"

"Yeah I know, but that's not what bothers me, we dated before, remember? What bothers me is that I'm pregnant! He almost killed me and I'm stuck with his… His fetus!" Emily said, refusing to call it a baby before she knew what she was going to do with it.

"Well what do you plan to do?" J.J. again pops another question.

"Well I know I can't go through with another abortion. I never forgave myself for that one."

"Then there is always adoption or keeping it. You have plenty of times to think things through." Says J.J. as she put a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Not exactly. Reid is starting to notice that I have been acting different lately. He will figure it out if I don't say something soon. Prentiss said as she paced across the room thinking.

"Just take a little bit of time to think and if you need someone to talk to, I'm right here." J.J. said as she hugged Prentiss, making her cry a little more.

"Hey, you have got to pull yourself together; we have to go to the briefing." J.J. explained. Prentiss did as she was told and they went to the briefing.

"Nicolae Jones, age seven, killed with a single gunshot wound to the head. He is the second victim to be found in Arklay forest in California. The first victim was Johnny Thompson, same age as-" J.J. started but was interrupted by Prentiss throwing a hand to her mouth and running to the bathroom.

Emily sat in the bathroom vomiting. Loudly.

"Emily, are you okay?" A voice, Penelope Garcia, called out.

'Does it sound like I'm okay?' Emily wanted to say.

"Yeah Garcia, I'm fine, just ate something bad. " Emily said as she came out of the stall.

"Wow Em you look _super _sick!" Garcia pointed out.

"You know that is the third time that I have been told that today. I feel fine, just sick to my stomach, that's all." Emily lied. In all honesty, her head was killing her and she was not really in the mood to talk to anyone, but she had to play it off for as long as she could.

"Alright, but if you get sick, I mean even just a little bit sick, I want you to call me, okay?" Garcia asked, concerned about her friend.

Emily just nodded as she rinsed her mouth out and made sure she looked as decent as possible. She decided to just wait outside the briefing room, not wanting to disturb the others. After the briefing was over, Reid stopped to talk to Prentiss.

"Okay your Pale, vomiting and look completely exhausted. Emily are you, are you pregnant?" Reid asked.

Emily closed her eyes, not even bothering to answer Reid.

"You are! You are pregnant!" Reid said rather loudly.

"Hush! I'm trying to keep this quiet for a while and you are not helping!" Emily said, snapping a little bit at Reid.

"Sorry I didn't know it was a secret." Reid said, slightly hurt.

"Look Reid, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just really confused right now." Prentiss explained, Reid nodding in return.

"It's understandable; the first and third trimesters are almost always accompanied by mood swings." Reid said, having one of his moments.

Prentiss shook her head and walked away.

"Reid figured it out." Prentiss said as she walked on the plane, talking to J.J. of course.

"Maybe you should tell everyone after the case is over." J.J. suggested.

"Maybe, but will you help me? I can't do it alone."

"Of course, I'll be there the whole time.

After two days, they caught the man Albert White, who was reliving the death of his only son.

On the plane, Prentiss and J.J. gathered the team.

"Just so you can't back out… Hey everyone, Emily has something to say!" J.J. said.

"Thanks J.J."

"Good luck!" J.J. said, patting her friend on the back.

Well guys as J.J. said, I have an announcement to make. I well, I am kind of um well Pregnant." Prentiss said, getting stares from each and every one of her fellow BAU members'.

_**Whoa what is the team going to say? Should I continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Team

Okay thanks to the good reception I have got, whether it is reviews or favorites, I decided to continue this story. Please enjoy, and please review!

Chapter two: Team

"Oh so that's what's been wrong with you. Who's the father?" Derek Morgan asked out of curiosity.

"Well let's just say that he's not around anymore. He wasn't really father material." Technically, she wasn't lying.

"How far along are you?" David Rossi asked.

"I think ten weeks. I was kind of scared to take a test, so I waited a few weeks, and well, here I am."

"You know that your baby just passed from the embryonic to the fetal stage and most of his or her vital organs are intact." Reid said, showing his way of caring.

"Thanks for the info Spencer, that is good to know."

"Congratulations." Hotch said, giving her a small smile for once.

"Thank you."

Even though Hotch smiled, he knew there was something more to her pregnancy than she was saying. He was a profiler in the BAU for a reason. But he doidn't want to bother her if she didn't want to talk about it.

Morgan looked okay on the outside, but rage was boiling on the inside. 'How could a man leave a woman alone knowing that she was carrying his child?' Morgan wondered.

Emily had not said a name so it was not like he could go curb stomp the guys head.

Rossi was counting how many weeks it had been since Prentiss had died. It had been twelve weeks. Ian Doyle was the father. It angered him to know that he took advantage of one of his closest friends, one that he thought of as a daughter. But he had to keep his cool. 'She didn't tell me for a reason.' Rossi told himself.

Emily was just glad that things went so well with her team. They were happy for her. Hotch even smiled at her!

"See, I told you things would go okay." J.J. butted in to her thoughts.

"No you didn't."

"Well I was thinking it!"

"I know I want to keep this baby J.J."

J.J. smiled at Prentiss. "I knew you would. I will be here for you if you need anything."

"Thanks J.J. it means a lot to me. I'm going to go talk to Hotch about something." Emily said, walking over to Hotch, taking a seat next to him.

"Prentiss, can I help you?" Hotch asked, surprised to see Emily sitting next to him.

"Yes sir, I was wondering if it would be okay if I stay out of the field. I mean I'm almost in my second trimester and I don't want to endanger grey's life."

"Grey?" Hotch asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emily's face turned red as she used the nickname.

"Um yes grey, because it looks sort of like an alien right now." Emily said.

"Cute. We used to call Jack monkey because of how much he moved inside of Haley." Hotch said, giving Emily information that he had never shared before.

Emily smiled. She had never thought of Hotch as one to give nicknames.

"That is really cute!"

"Prentiss if you are still having trouble with morning sickness, try some saltine crackers. It helped Haley a lot." Hotch said, giving his team member a tip.

"Thank you, I will definitely try that."

"Prentiss?"

"Yes sir?"

"If you ever need anything, you know where my office is." Hotch said.

"Thank you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Em? I'm going to take a vacation for a week. If you need anything, give me a call." J.J. said.

"I will be fine J.J., but thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was kind of weird working without J.J. Emily got a sudden pain. She just ignored it, thinking it was just trapped air.

But then there was a sharper pain.

Emily ran to the bathroom and looked at her underwear. Blood.

'This can't be happening. Please God, don't let this happen to my baby.'

She ran to Hotch's office, knocking on his door first.

"Come in!" She heard him yell.

She came in and looked at Hotch with tears running down her face.

"Emily? What's going on?" Hotch asked as he hopped out of his chair and ran to Prentiss.

Emily grabbed her stomach and cursed as she got another pain. She looked Hotch with tears in her eyes.

"I think I'm having a miscarriage."

_**Dun Dun Dun!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Why

_**Okay I've heard some people don't like that Emily's going to lose the baby. Just keep reading and you won't be **__**as **__**disappointed. This chapter is sad still, and may be a little disturbing as I myself know real details of miscarriages. Please R&R!**_

Chapter three: Why?

Hotch ran to Emily and picked her up. "Hang on Emily, I'm taking you to the hospital. Rossi!" Hotch yelled.

By the tone of Hotch's voice, Rossi came running, knowing something was wrong. I need you to take care of the team while I'm gone." Hotch sad, getting a nod from Dave.

"I'm sorry Emily." Dave said, as he seen his friend crying.

Hotch carried her out to his car, carefully putting her in it., racing to the hospital.

As he carried her into a hospital, a nurse brought a wheelchair.

"Her name is Emily Prentiss, she is ten weeks pregnant and bleeding." Hotch told the nurse as he placed Emily on the wheelchair.

"Don't worry about signing her in until later if she is bleeding this bad." The nurse said as she looked at the drops of blood the two left. She led them to a room.

"A doctor will be in here shortly." The nurse said before leaving.

Hotch looked at Emily as he helped her get on the bed.

He looked at his white shirt that was now red.

Prentiss walked to the bathroom as she felt something fall from her. She looked at her underwear and gasped. There was her baby. She gently lifted it and placed it on a piece of toilet paper. She pulled her pants up and looked at her little grey. "No!" Prentiss yelled as she leaned against the wall, alerting Hotch.

"Im sorry for coming in but it sounded like you needed someone."

Prentiss slid down the wall she was leaning against and sobbed, not caring if her boss seen her crying.

Hotch did something he didn't think that he would ever do: He pulled Emily into his arms, allowing her to cry in his chest . After a while, he looked at the toilet paper. He saw the tiny baby, just over an inch long. He had to look away.

"Emily I am so sorry for your loss. We need to go back in the room, the doctor will be here any minute now and there still may be tissue leftover that could get infected." Hotch said, giving Emily some Kleenex.

"I'm sorry Hotch. God I must look so stupid crying over something that I haven't seen until now." Emily said, drying her eyes.

"I think you are a very strong woman who just lost someone she loved." Hotch said, giving out his hand to help Emily up.

She took it, ready to go back to the room. Just as they sat down the doctor walked in with an ultrasound machine.

"The baby already passed."

"Well we still need to make sure that there is no left over tissue." The doctor said as he put the wand over her stomach. He had a strange look on his face. "It seems that there is still a viable fetus."

Emily sniffled. "You're sure?"

"Yes I'm sure .It was a twin. Most twins are lost by ten weeks, but yours was lost a little late. Listen, here is it's heartbeat." Hotch and Prentiss heard a sound that brought a smile to both of their faces.

"I'm still going to be a mom?" Emily asked, sad for the lost of one twin but glad that she still had one baby inside of her.

"It seems that way Ms. Prentiss. Congratulations." Said the doctor who was looking at Hotch and Prentiss, who were just astonished.

"Thank you doctor."

"You are very welcome Emily. Take good care of them dad." The doctor said, looking to Hotch.

"Me? Oh yeah okay I will." Hotch said, catching himself.

After the doctor left, Emily had something to say. "Thank you for bringing me here, Hotch. If you wouldn't have brought me, I wouldn't have known that I still had a grey. Thank you." Emily said, grateful that her boss had brought her.

"You don't have to thank me; you are part of the team, which means you are like family to me." Hotch said, giving Emily a comforting smile.

"Hotch? Do you mind coming with me to bury him or her? I just can't do it alone." Emily said, showing a weaker side to her boss.

"Of course I don't mind."

Hotch went to a store and bought a small box and a piece of white fabric. Emily put the baby in the box and they went to Emily's backyard. Hotch dug a small hole and Emily placed the box in it. She had tears running down her face as Hotch covered it up, holding back tears of his own. Emily found a large stone and placed it in front of the hole.

"Thank you." Emily said.

Hotch just nodded his head, not trusting his voice.

After standing for a little while, Hotch broke the silence "You know Haley had a miscarriage before Jack. It was awful. But we got through it. And so will you. "

Emily nodded her head, trusting her boss.


	4. Chapter 4: Friendship

_**Sorry for the late update! I have been juggling testing, personal life and five stories and that is not working out too well! I don't know when I will be updating again, so please don't explode on me!**_

Chapter four: Friendship

After her miscarriage, Aaron and Emily had started to spend more time together. Emily was now nineteen weeks along and starting to show.

"You know you are really starting to get that pregnancy glow, and you are starting to show." Emily blushed a little bit at Hotch's comment.

"Thanks Hotch."

"Please Prentiss, call me Aaron."

"As long as you start calling me Emily." Emily said with a slight grin on her face.

"Then it's a deal. How is your morning sickness?"

"A lot better, I barely even get sick to my stomach anymore." Emily said, glad that she was, for the most part, past that faze of her pregnancy.

"That's great." Hotch said as he took a bite out of his pancakes.

Emily started shoveling her food in her mouth, causing Hotch to chuckle.

"What? I'm pregnant and starving!" Emily said with a mouth full of food, only causing Hotch to laugh even harder.

"You know I have never seen this side of you Aaron. It's strange but very nice at the same time." Emily pointed out.

"Well you have never really been around me when we weren't trying to catch a serial killer. I like this side of you too." Aaron replied.

Hotch seen Emily make a strange face.

"Is something wrong?" Hotch asked, concern in his voice.

"No I'm fine, it's just that grey is kicking the hell out of me." Emily chuckled as she placed her hand over her stomach.

"Can I?" Hotch asked, referring to touching her stomach.

Emily nodded with a smile and grabbed Hotch's hand, placing it over the area where grey was kicking her.

"Whoa, grey is going to be a soccer player!" Hotch said, for once cracking a joke, thus getting a chuckle out of Prentiss.

They finished their meal and told each other good bye.

XxXxXxXx

Prentiss opened her door and walked in. As she went upstairs, she saw her cat, Sergio, waiting for her to get home as he sat on her bed.

"He is such a great guy. Maybe he wouldn't mind being a father figure to grey. Just as a friend.' Emily thought to herself as she pet Sergio and drifted off to sleep.

Emily dreamed about she and Hotch running around in a backyard as they chased two little boys, one she recognized as Jack and the other as her son.

Emily smiled in her sleep as she continued to dream about the happy family until Ian Doyle appeared and grabbed her son, placing him in a black van as she was held down, not able to do anything but scream for her son.

She woke up screaming, sweating, angry and sad that she would never have such a family. But she had herself and grey, and that is all she will ever need in her life.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next day Emily called Aaron.

"Hotchner." Aaron answered professionally, getting a smile out of Emily.

"Hey Aaron, it's Emily. I was wondering if you would um well come with me to find out grey's gender?" Emily asked nervously.

"Sure. I'll be right over, okay?"

Emily breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay."

Soon after Emily was sitting on the table waiting for her doctor very impatiently.

Hotch laughed at her impatientness. (I know, not a word, but it is now!)

"What's so funny?" Emily asked, unaware that Hotch was laughing at her.

"You are. You look like a little kid waiting for the school bell to ring."

Emily frowned, and just as she was about to say something, the doctor walked in.

"Ah, Emily, nice to see you again!"

"Nice to see you again too, Dr. Davis." Emily said politely.

"Well let's take a look at your little grey, shall we?" The doctor asked, knowing her nickname for her unborn baby.

Emily just nodded her head excitedly.

"There's grey! He or she is so much bigger than when I seen him or her last!" Emily said, as she looked to Hotch, who gave her a smile.

"Grey is looking perfectly healthy. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Davis asked.

"Yes!" Emily said, nodding her head so fast she looked like she was in a headbanging competition.

"You are having a little boy."

Emily shed tears of joy.

Hotch smiled, knowing that she was going to be a great mom to a little boy that she could call her son.


	5. Chapter 5: Her Diamonds

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I hope no one has given up on this story! Here is this chapter and part of it was inspired by Rob Thomas's song called Diamonds its really good. Enjoy the story!**

Chapter five: Her diamonds

Emily had become extremely paranoid as she got further into her pregnancy. She just had this feeling that something was off. Even though Doyle was dead, that didn't mean that he didn't have someone who was supposed to kill her in case that he did not succeed.

A strange van had been going around and would slow down to get a good look at her house. It was really starting to freak her out, since she now had to protect someone other than herself.

One night as Emily was sleeping, she heard a window break, and she just knew that it was someone that was out for her. She grabbed her phone and went to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Emily, I know you're in here." The unknown man said in a playful tone.

She quickly dialed Hotch's number. All that she could do is pray that he would answer.

"Emily? It's three in the morning, what's wrong?"

"Aaron, thank god you answered. There's a man in my house that broke in and I need you here now."

"Oh god okay Emily I'm on my way. I'll be there in ten minutes, hang on for me."

Hotch was thankful that Jack had a sleepover at his friend's house that night. He didn't care that he was shirtless, he didn't have time. He grabbed his gun and ran out the door.

Emily sat on the bathtub hoping Aaron would get here before the man would.

"Come on Emily, I just want to play with you and the baby."

The man finally kicked the door down.

He had a twisted smile on his face as he walked over to Emily.

"Before I kill you, we are going to have a little fun."

Emily turned her head as he took off her clothes.

'This is going to give Hotch time to get her and save grey and I.' Emily kept telling herself.

Soon she heard someone kick the door down, immediately knowing that it was her knight in shining armor.

The man walked away from Emily, going after Hotch instead. She heard some fighting, then heard a gun go off. All she could do was hope that it was Hotch who had shot the gun. She had already gotten dressed again as Hotch came running into the bathroom.

"Emily are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Hotch had a look of fear in his eyes that Emily had never seen before. Emily threw her arms around Hotch's neck and held on tightly as he held onto her waist.

"I'm fine now thanks to you."

"I already called the police and told them that we shot him in self defense. He's dead now. Emily almost losing you the first time has taught me to never take someone for granted and to say what you need to say. I don't want to risk another incident, so I'm going to say this now. Emily, I love you."

Emily was shocked to hear him say those three words. She looked him in the eyes without letting go of his neck and kissed him.

"I love you too. Aaron, please don't go. I have something that I really need to tell you about."

"Emily I will gladly stay with you. Now what is it that you need to tell me?"

"Hotch, I need you to listen to me. You are not going to like what you hear. Just wait until I am done talking and then you can ask questions, okay?"

Hotch nodded his head, giving her the go ahead to continue.

"When I was fifteen years old, I wanted to fit in. I slept around some, and am not proud of that. A few months before I turned sixteen, I was raped. I've never told anyone before you. Well I had quit sleeping around a few months before.

Well then I found out that I was pregnant and I was completely devastated. I went to the church and they said that if I had an abortion, not to come back.

I went through with it anyways with the help of a friend and even returned to the church. I have never forgiven myself for doing that to my first child. When that man tried to rape me, it brought all this back up. Aaron, I can't take much more."

Emily was in tears at this point, as was Hotch. He had never known that a friend so dear to him had gone through all of this. He wrapped Emily in his arms and kissed her head, allowing her to cry into his bare shoulder.

"Emily I am so sorry. I had no idea that all of this happened to you. You are a very strong woman and you can get through this. You have to keep going for your son. He needs you._ I_need you."

"I need you too Aaron. I'm sorry for throwing all of this at you at once."

"It's okay, you needed to get it off of your chest. Now come on, let's get some sleep."

"I just have on last thing to say."

"What is it?"

"You look great shirtless."

"That's my Emily."

Hotch smiled and kissed Emily before going down and kissing her stomach. They all were going to get through this together.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I came up with this in about twenty minutes so it was going to be short. Please Review, it is what keeps me going!**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE Possible New story?

Okay guys, sorry if you think this is an update. I realize I haven't updated this in a really, _Really_ long time, but I had my reasons. My 13 year old brother has a disease where he can't control his freakin' body, he's had two surgeries, I've had 2 surgeries.. To sum it up: Life sucks sometimes. I also had been discouraged by a review (Now i say screw you, my writing, if you don't like it don't read it. Back then it made me rethink my writing skills. Constructive criticism is always accepted though of course.)

Also, for the person who said that it was overwhelming, the whole rape/pregnancy thing, 32,000 women get pregnant each year (Fact.) half have abortions, half keep/ give them up for adoption. Look it up. Also, it is entirely possible for her to lose one of the two twins, that happened with my grandmother. As BBC Sherlcok would say (Awesome show), do your research!

But I'm back and writing again, and I was wondering if you guys would be interested in a new story with a semi similar plot, except without Doyle and following the new season. (Anyone else hate Blake?) Emily comes back from London, rape, pregnancy, hotly, (Possible self harm? I think it would be a plausible reaction, don't you?) etc. If you guys would be interested, let me know ASAP. I am in the middle of the first chapter, but don't want to start unless you guys would be interested.

SOrry for the extremely long note, and sorry if you guys thought it was an update!


End file.
